The story of Levusse
INFORMATION ABOUT LEVUSSE: Levusse is a fictional character (well in this story the actions of levusse is fictional but in roblox he is non-fiction) that has multi-personalities and tends to say random phrases such as; "Of course." Levusse has created a few games but is not considered a "myth" quite yet. Levusse was orginally a normal roblox player until he grew utterly addicted to roblox horror games and the "Shady Mercenary" mask. He swears to never take it off or it will reveal his hidious face. It was the month of March, everything was going so well; I kept getting good grades on my tests, I hit 1k followers on instagram. I was playing roblox one day, that game called "assassin." I kept getting leveled up and killing enemies, until someone joined my game. A player named "levusse" began to message me. Levusse: "It's coming." Me: "What's coming." Levusse: "Them." I began to ignore him despite his spam in the chat. I began to get roughly tired and would call it a day. Section heading My phone buzzed. Who could be calling this late at night? I turned on my phone and the bright light shined into my eyes. I peered down the notifications. It was that stupid player "levusse." I couldn't believe he kept messaging me, jesus christ why won't he leave me alone? Levusse: "JOIN MY GAME AND WE FINISH THIS." Levusse: "ARE YOU READING THIS?" Levusse: "I SAID JOIN MY GAME IMMEDIATELY YOU PESKY MORTAL." Levusse: "JOIN NOW." Levusse: "WE CAN DO THIS ALL NIGHT!" My hand became sore as my inaccessible eyes almost shuttered into a motional sleep. "Fine..." I muttered. My tired feet went right to left towards the computer as I yawned. A button was pressed and the computer screen blinded me. I logged in and saw my roblox notifications. All of them were from "levusse." I turned to the party and he invited me. Wait a minute, how could he have been in my friends list? This was a question I couldn't even answer. I was too tired to comprehend what I could do. Call the cops? Nah.. I'm tired, besides he might live in Antarctica. I clicked on the party button and clicked the green "join" button. The dim grey background glistered on to my glasses. Section heading Of course "levusse" was in the game, but I hadn't seen his roblox avatar. His body was black except on one of his legs there was a lighter black. His Mercenary mask stared right at me with his deep black eyes. Levusse: "You're here!" Me: "Okay, what do you want? I'm trying to sleep and you keep stalking me." Levusse: "Look around." I looked around and saw.. anthros? Wait, there was one standing up in a very disturbing position. I looked up and looked at the arm of it. The anthro's elbow was bleeding and in the hand of it was a robloxian that was VERY very bloody. Me: "What the hell is this?" My screen went black and I looked around the room. "Very funny mom." No, it wasn't my mom, it couldn't be. A faint cry was heard from outside. I slowly crept towards the window of the room and opened the curtain. The computer screen was bright red. "No.." I slowly turned around and, did my eyes deceive me? My mom, my dad, my brother, they were on the computer screen hurtling in a tied up rope. Me: "WHAT IS GOING ON? LEAVE THEM THE FUCK ALONE!" Tears began to swell down my face as my family started to scream with ropes across their mouths. I turned around and reached for the phone and then everything went silent.. I slowly turned around and my family was on the ground. "No, NO NO NOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I pounded hard on the floor as my nose began to flow out snot and boogers. "MAKE IT STOP THIS IS A DREAM!" I wailed even harder and began reaching for the phone. The room window opened.